A Green-Eyed Mystery
by MissNerdyWings
Summary: With no memories and no hope of making it to San Francisco, Percy Jackson finds himself saved by the most unlikely of people, and realizes that maybe his destiny isn't all what he thinks it is. OC. No slash (besides Percabeth talk, of course). T for mild swearing.


**My first Percy Jackson story! I'm excited and I hope you guys enjoy it. I have a pretty good idea to what I'm going to do with this story, but I always love to hear my reader's input and reviews are always welcome. **

**Yes, this does have an original character, but I want it to be someone who could easily meld into Percy's life and the story. There won't be any slash, no worries, and I fully support Percabeth. **

**Disclaimer: I do not know Percy Jackson in any way, shape, or form.**

**Again, I would love to hear any feedback you wish to give and any ideas you have for later. **

* * *

A teenage boy wandered down a desolate road in the middle of no where. He stumbled along the solid yellow line, the full moon revealing the nothing that awaited him. There were no stars that night, his only company the dying shrubs and the moon that kept vanishing behind thick gray clouds.

Everything was cold. The chill clung to his skin, to his faded orange t-shirt, to his torn jeans. His sneakers were all put scraps of fabric and rubber, his big toe just visible. He clutched a ballpoint pen in his right hand. He didn't know why, but it made him feel safer, more secure.

Of course, he was about to die, so maybe safe and secure wasn't all that big of a deal.

"I seem like more of an adventurer," he said. His voice sounded like the croak of a dying frog. "I feel like I should die in some epic battle. Never thought I'd go out so lame. Dehydration has to be one of the worst ways to die, hands down. Of course, the bleeding probably didn't help either." His sandpaper tongue was swollen and his words game out slightly slurred. It didn't help that he could barely see straight and that he had basically lost all control of his body and was moving on auto-mode. Not only had he not eaten or drank a thing in days, he was wounded. The dried blood crusted his side and made his shirt stick to him. He was too tired to pull it off.

He figured he would be dead by the time the summer sun rose.

His black hair glinted in the silver light of the moon, and his sea green eyes seemed to glow.

"Moon seems pretty friendly tonight." He glanced up at the glowing orb and he felt a tug in his chest and he scratched at a faint memory in his head.

Just another hole in his brain.

He kept staring at the silvery rock, as though he could feel the presence that reached out to him, that wanted to help but could not.

His vision blurred and he felt his knees going weak.

"I probably don't want to collapse in the middle of a road," he said to himself. He turned, heading for the side of the road that was dotted with tumbleweeds, but his mind couldn't handle the sudden change, and the next thing he knew, he was sprawled across the asphalt and his chin was bleeding.

"Great," he said, sarcasm and acid dripping from his words.

_If nothing else, I'm quite good with sarcasm, _he mused as he dragged himself off the road, small rocks embedding themselves in his arms. _Even if I kind of suck at walking. Seriously, this crawling business sucks._

The road dipped as the asphalt cut off, and the boy rolled pathetically down the slope. Stickers stabbed his palms as he struggled to give himself some sort of control, but it only ended up in more confusion.

He flopped onto his back, his vision swaying like a ship in a storm. The clouds parted and revealed a patch of stars. It took him a moment to discern what constellation it was.

For some odd reason, his heart faltered and an overwhelming sadness flooded his body. He blinked slowly, trying to sort out what it meant. His face pulled into a frown and his eyes filled with tears.

It was a girl running through the stars, holding a bow. He had no idea what it meant, but it had hit home in his heart. Hot tears began to flow from his eyes, trickling down his cheeks.

_Why are you crying? _He spoke as though him and his body were separate beings.

His heart yanked painfully in reply, and memories struggled to play in his mind. Sadly, the void of black swallowed them up, and he was left scrambling through his head trying to reach them again.

"Why is this happening to me?" he croaked aloud. "What did I do wrong? Whatever it was, I can't remember it, so you should all just calm down and forgive me." He stared pleadingly at the stars, hoping that they could somehow give him an answer.

The girl in the sky glittered at him a moment longer, and then vanished behind the mass of clouds.

He sat in silence for hours. The moon moved steadily over him, crossing the velvet sky with ease. His tears had stopped, his body lacking the water to produce them, but dry sobs still shook his weak frame. He fought that black wall that blocked off his memories. He wanted to know who he was before he died.

The void never faltered. It pushed him back, refusing to yield. It was alive, winding protectively around his memories, clutching them selfishly.

He swore and gave up. He only knew three things total himself. Three.

1. His name was Percy Jackson.

2. He was the offspring of a god and a mortal, or a demigod.

3. He knew someone named Annabeth, and she was very special.

Other than that, his entire life was one, giant hole. He'd thought that he couldn't be hurt. Monsters, swords, guns, nothing could even give him a bruise. His skin was like steel. And then that weird lady with the purple hair had slashed at him with a sword that glowed pure blue, and it had sliced his side like tissue paper. It made no sense. Monsters had no chance against him, but some old woman with purple hair and a blue sword had sentenced him to death with a single blow?

_I think I'd be more of the type to go out fighting,_ he thought. _Did I think that earlier? I don't know. My head hurts. I'm forgetful, too, I guess._ _I'll add that to the list of things I know about myself._

Time passed. The night was quiet, still. The chill had settled over his body and an odd weightlessness made him feel like he was floating on the ocean.

"My name is Percy Jackson," he whispered to himself. His green eyes gazed at the moon but they weren't really seeing it. "I'm a demigod. I love someone named Annabeth. And I'm sorry I don't get to see her before I die. I hope she'll forgive me for being such a moron and getting myself killed by an old lady."

_Seaweed Brain... _

A soft female voice whispered at the edge of his mind. It made his heart spark with love, hope, and comfort. He felt something in him settle, at peace. He wasn't so afraid anymore. He figured the voice belonged to Annabeth. It was soft and sweet and it chided him softly, like he'd just done something adorably stupid and she was smiling at him as she said it.

Percy closed his eyes and the tension left his body. He was perfectly at ease on the rocky, pokey, cold earth. The sun was beginning to rise, the first lights of dawn peeking over the mountains to the east. It was going to be a beautiful day.

_Could be worse, _he decided. _At least I'm not getting eaten or something. Sorry I screwed up, whatever divine force is out there. Maybe you should've helped out some and we wouldn't be having this problem, right? No reply? Whatever. I guess I'll see you in a second anyway. Screw you all royally. Percy-out._

Ruby red streaks danced across the sky and Percy was swallowed by the darkness, knowing his eyes wouldn't be opening again.

Of course, we all know that Percy Jackson has a skill for being wrong, and it's just our luck that this was indeed one of those times where he had never, ever been more wrong in his entire life.


End file.
